


When you meet the double you act the inevitable happens...

by Luperus



Category: AMC RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperus/pseuds/Luperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP between these four. I do not claim to be a writer but sometimes my mind gets ahead of me. When Norman, Misha, Cas and Daryl get together, the slashy inevitable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you meet the double you act the inevitable happens...

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts smack bang at the porn. I cannot write so this goes both unbeta'd and without a beginning point. Enjoy?

Cas squirms slightly as he feels his double rock into him, a soft grunt escaping him; "The... the Pizzaman never shown this..." he manages to gasp out as he feels a nibble against his shoulder from Daryl. "Yea, well, the pizzaman doesn't know everything", Misha gasps, rocking deeper into Cas, finding it exhilarating to essentially fuck himself, a hoarse cry escaping him as Norm fucks deeper into him.

"Fuck me~", Daryl whines softly, "Angels really are resistant to p-pain..." He hisses as he feels Misha slide against him as Cas clenched further around them both.

"Seems so." Misha gasps out, hands having a deathgrip on Cas' hips. "Seems I made him too strong when I acted him." He lets his head turn and nibble at Cas' neck, enjoying the soft gasps he lets out before letting out a loud, prolonged groan of his own as Norman thrusts into him hard.

"Don't forget me, sweetheart." Norman rasps against Misha's ear as his nails drag over his thighs brutally, leaving angry red welts in their wake as he causes Misha's breath to hitch.

Misha squirms and moans at the sensations threatening to overwhelm him as he bucks viciously into Cas, causing both Cas and Daryl to gasp and moan at the friction as Cas grips onto Daryl's shoulder's tightly for some form of grounding. "Fuck! Fuck you all! Th-this isn't fair~" Misha grinds out, head falling back onto Norman's shoulder as his hips begin to rock eractically, "Y-you're all... bastards~!!".

Norm smirks as Misha keens out the last word, rolling his hips to tease him as he's aware he's probably nudging against his prostate and rewarded with a loud, prolonged moan from the dark haired man he's buried within. "Sorry~ would you like to repeat that, sweetheart?" he whispers sweetly into Misha's ear, taunting him as his hips rock shallowly, ignoring Misha trying to push back onto him roughly.

"I-if you don't move, consider... yourselves... smote." Cas snaps, his head falling back as he fixes the ceiling with a glazed glare. "I won't ASK twice." He adds quickly before Daryl huffs a laugh against his chest. 

"Impatient fucker, aren't you?" Daryl breathes, suckling at his chest before sealing over a nipple, relishing in Cas' hitched gasp and the buck his body gives, moving with Misha to bring him to the edge as soft moans escape him. Years of running from walkers teaching him to be quiet even in the most intimate of moments. "Fuckin' hell... damn angels... meant t'be this tight?" He rasps out, voice wrecked as he nears his end, his muscles trembling harshly as he holds back to prolong the pleasurable burn as long as he can.

Norman fights down a smirk as he nibbles along Misha's neck, feeling a bolt of warmth pierce him at Misha's hoarse cry and his hair tickling his neck as his head is thrown back. He watches the arch of his body as he rocks deeper into him, eyes glazed as his pupils stay blown. "Fuck.... remind me later... I want to paint on that...." He grits out, his nails scraping over Misha's torso to point out just what he wishes to paint on but not mentioning what material he wishes to use. Enjoying Misha's pleasured gasps as he starts to truly lose himself to the onslaught of sensation, "c'mon, sweetheart... come for us~" he coaxes into Misha's ear eventually, smirking against the shell as his tongue flicks out.

Norman looks satisfied as Misha bucks between him and Cas, causing a chain reaction as he screams out his release and causing Cas' own, Misha and his double apparently both having a deep connection as Cas comes whilst practically untouched. Norman hisses in surprise as he feels Daryl near his end as he grips Misha's waist tightly, biting down on harsh cries as pleasure courses through him from the sudden tightness. "FUCK!" He shouts, gritting his teeth and trying not to come from Misha squirming and squeezing around him, biting and sucking at his shoulder as his hips roll deeper. "Goddamn it, Misha~" Norman sighs as he trembles before he cries out all three of their names, climaxing and spilling deep inside Misha as his eyes slip shut in the waves of pleasure, his hips rocking as he milks himself in Misha's intense heat. "Fuck~" Norman moans again, kissing at Misha's neck, seeing Daryl reached completion at some time between he and Misha.

Misha smiles at the gasps and pants of his three partners, blue eyes practically glowing with mischief as sleep threatens to overtake him, "we should fucking do this again sometime... fuck me..." He turns and glances to Norman with a cheeky smile "especially you and I... when are you free next?"


End file.
